The Craziest Years In My Life
by luvu4eva
Summary: HGDM Harry killed Voldemort. Hermione go to Hogwarts for her 7th year. Draco becomes less of an ass. Based on New Attitude my other fanfic. Kinda the same but less OOC.


**Chapter 1**

**(Hermione POV)**

"Bip! Bip! Bip!" I hit my alarm o'clock. It was around 5:30. I always woke up early, it was part of my daily life, I woke up early, took a shower and then ate breakfast since I was born. And today wasn't going to be different just because it's September 1rst. I opened my eyes and looked around my room: it was dark blue with a little bit of silver. The room was really huge; on the side there was a big mirror, with gold around it. Next to it, there was a door that lead to a really big closet. There were three other doors, one that lead to a bathroom, an other one that lead outside to the balcony and one that went into the hall. The bed was a California King size bed and it was dark blue with silver on the side. Everything else in the room was silver .The walls were dark blue. And everything else was beautiful.

I got up and went in my bathroom, the room was breathtaking, it was a white and gold and there was a bathtub/ Jacuzzi, big enough to swim in it. I went in and took a shower.

I was really excited, today was September 1st and I was going back to Hogwarts, I would go to my 7th year, that I skip because I was helping Harry defeat Voldemort, the first sixth month, we destroyed all the Horcruxes except the one in Voldemort . So, we decided to attack the place where Voldemort was hiding. Unfortunately, we didn't know where Voldemort was hiding.

**Flash back:**

_I told everybody that I was going to take a walk, it help me think. I was walking down the street when somebody grabbed me and put a hand on my mouth so I couldn't scream, I was scared because Death Eaters were searching for me because my best friend is Harry Potter. I looked at my attacker, he had blond almost white hair, blue/grey eyes, and it could be only one person..._

"_I got your wand, I'll let go but I'll put _silencio_ on you if you start to scream, so don't, okay?" He said in his usually sneering voice. I nod my head. He let go of me. _

"_Malfoy, what do you want?" I said_

"_I have a deal for you, mudblood" I snort_

"_Who in Merlin's name said that I would make a deal with you?" I started to get angry. He's unbelievable first he attacks me, than tell me he needs help and then call me a mudblood. _

"_Because I got information that make this war ends"_

"_Oh, really?" I answer sarcastically. _

"_Really" I frown at him_

"_What kind of information?"_

"_Important information… Like where Voldemort is hiding" I narrowed my eyes at him, he didn't seem to lie._

"_Why, would **you** give **us** information on your so called Dark Lord?"_

"_None of your business, Granger."_

"_What do you want in return?"_

"_Did Potter tell you about the day I almost killed Dumbledore?"_

"_Almost kill him? You couldn't even point the wand at him" I said snorting_

"_Anyways, that day" He said ignoring what I said "He asked me if I wanted to join the Light side for the war. I said no at that time and I regret it. My mother died at the hands of Voldemort because I failed to kill the fool. He killed the only person that I cared about. God, how I hate the bastard. I want him dead and for good. I know I can't kill him myself. I know Potter has the only power to do it. But I want to help. The few months after my mother death, I gathered some information that might interest you. I know for the fact that Voldemort created 7 Horcruxes, and I know where two of them are. I also know how to get to the place he's hiding, all the wards and all the hexes that keep the place protected. I know the place like the back of my hand. And I'm sure I will be of great help for your side." Something about him changed, for the first time, he didn't look at me like I was lower than dirt. He looked at me like I was a human being. And there was something in his eyes, that told me that he wasn't lying. He had this revenge thing in his eyes when he spoke about Voldemort. But still I wasn't really convinced, he could have been just acting, and I know that he is really good at that._

"_Where can I contact you?" I said. He broke into a smile revealing prefect white teeth. The first smile I ever saw on his face. He had a gorgeous smile._

"_So you believe me?"_

"_I don't know yet, I still have to talk to the others about it"_

"_Well, I'm staying at The Berkeley hotel for a week or two." He took out a pen from his coat, and start writing on my hand "If you need to contact me or anything, here's my cell phone number" _

"_**You** have a cell phone?" I said shocked_

"_Yeah, but it's the wizard kind, didn't you hear? This company just started to sell them. They're really popular right now."_

"_Well, I'll see you then, bye."_

"_Sure, bye" He turned around and left me staring at his ass. After a moment or two, I snapped out of it and went back to the Head Quarters, Godric Hollows _

**End of Flash Back**

After that Malfoy became a spy for us. We killed the last two Horcruxes with Malfoy's help. He managed to kill Naganini, Voldemort's snake. I was really lonely in Godric Hollows. Harry was always busy sulking and blaming himself about everyone's death. Ginny was still upset that Harry broke up with her and spend her time going out with boys and then dumping them after a week or two because they were too 'boring'. She was always trying to find an excuse to dump them. I guess she thought they weren't as good as Harry. And when Ron and I were in the same room, it was always really awkward. So, Malfoy and I got close, we were like the best buddies. He understood me, and he was a great listener... W always had a great time together. Malfoy and I got into a fight over a silly argument, I know I overreacted but I'm never ever going to admit it. In December, one week before Christmas, we attacked . The attack was going as hoping, some Death Eaters were captured and sent to jail, some were killed by the members of the Order and some escaped but we knew all the Death Eater's names, so Aurors were searching for them. Harry killed Voldemort as planned. And I guess I could say that we couldn't have done it without Malfoy. After the Final Battle, I went back to my parent's, I missed them so much. Harry got his cheerfulness back and decided with Ron to help Aurors capture Death Eaters, I wanted to go with them, but I was too tired, I couldn't take the stress anymore. Harry and Ron were searching for Lestrange and Snape, they were really busy.

The night after the battles we had the biggest party of the century. Everyone was there. From Slytherin to Hufflepuff, from old Hogwart student to new ones. I had a great time. During the party, Harry wanted to ask Ginny out again but when he was about to ask her, Blaise and Ginny got together. Everybody thought they were cute together, even Ron, but I didn't really brought the act. I think Ginny did it because she wanted to make Harry jealous, and she succeeded.

When I got home, the day after the party, a surprise awaited for me…

**Flash Back**

_I apparated in front of my house. I opened the door and there were two peoples standing in front of the door as if they were waiting for me. There were a man and a woman that were around my parent's age, they had black hair and the weirdest and prettiest eyes; they were violet. They were wearing really expansive wizard robe, so I was guessing they were pureblood. Pureblood probably means Death Eaters._

_I squeeze my wand in my pocket. "Hello, who are you? What are you doing in my house? Where's my parent?" I said suspiciously. Out of no where, my mom jumped on me and gave me a bone crashing hug, my dad did the same after her._

"_Oh Hermione, I didn't see you for such a long time! I missed you so much!" my mom said. I smiled and returned the hug._

"_Mum, Dad, I missed you too, and the war is over! We won! And Hogwarts is going to reopen!"_

"_We know honey, Amélie et François nous ont l'a dit" (Amélie and François told us) My dad said to me. Originally my dad is from France, and he is really proud of it. He taught me how to speak French when I was little, so I understand everything he says. My mom is from America, so talking French is like a little thing between us._

"_Who's Amélie and François?" I said completely forgetting about the two people in the back_

"_You better sit down, let's go to the living room" My dad said ignoring my question. I followed him and my mom along with the two strangers. Once we got there, I took a sit next to my parent. My dad nudge me and point to the guest._

"_Oh, I'm sorry" I said smiling "My name is Hermione Granger, please sit down. Do you want anything to drink?" I said politely. They took a sit. _

"_No thank you" said the man in a heavy French accent "My name is François Granger...and this is my wife, Amélie" I shook their hands._

"_Nice to meet you, are you and my dad related?" I asked _

"_No, we're just old friends with you're parents, it's a coincidence that we have the same name. We're actually related to Hector Dagworth-Granger. Did you ever heard about him, Miss Granger?"._

"_I cannot say that I haven't. He is the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, isn't he?" I said remembering the time Slughorn asked if I was related to him. _

"_So what are you doing here? And how do you know our parents, after all they are muggle" I said_

"_Well, we came here to tell you something"_

"_Hmm, go ahead" I said suspiciously_

"_Eighteen years ago, Aurelia gave birth to a beautiful child, we knew if this little girl would grow up with us, she would become a Death Eater. We made the biggest decision of our life by giving our child to our friends, who also happen to be muggle. We promised ourselves that we will get her back as soon as the Dark Lord will be dead." I narrow my eyes. _

"_Are you saying…" I said incapable of finishing the sentence_

"_We are your real parent" said François. I shook my head, suddenly a wave of anger went through me._

"_No, you're not! My real parents were here to encourage me when I needed them. My real parents gave a place to stay. My real parents gave me food when I was hungry, sent me to school when I was six, bought me presents at my birthday and were there when I needed them. You are just my biological parents and nothing else" I yelled with tears in my eyes. I apparated back to Godric Hollows. There, Ron, Harry and Ginny were eating lunch. They jumped back when they saw me. I ran to Ron, and cried in his arm. _

"_Shhh, shhh. Everything is going to be ok" Ron's smoothing voice said before I passed out._

**End of Flash Back**

**What do you think? I hope you like it. If you have suggestion , comment or anything, tell me. Just press the little button down there. **


End file.
